jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Onyksa/Serce szargane sztormem/@comment-32398021-20191202175044
Nie jest to mój klimat, ale jak na rozdział obyczajowo-teasujący nieźle. Koniec ciekawszy niż początek i faktycznie mnie zainteresował. Opisy zwyczajów są jak najbardziej na miejscu, w końcu świat przedstawiony też kiedyś trzeba zbudować. Poza tym ładnie je konstruujesz, dobrze mi się czyta wszystkie te dłuższe akapity. Tak po pierwszym spojrzeniu wydaje mi się, że pierwsza część tekstu jest okej, wszystko się luźno toczy i jest na bieżąco wyjaśniane. Co do niedopowiedzenia w kwestii burz zauważonego przez Ven i tych chmur, o których wspomniałaś, to Imao: 1) to było jedno zdanie gdzieś w opisie dawno temu, więc stosunkowo łatwo o tym zapomnieć, jeśli nie wiemy, że jest ważne. A nie wiemy, bo całe tamte dwa akapity są poświęcone grzejącemu niemiłosiernie słońcu, przez co Wyspa Tysiąca Skrzydeł sprawia wrażenie Polski latem, a nie jakiegoś mrocznego zakątka zasnutego chmurami. Narrator napomyka wprawdzie, że jest to dzień w jakiś sposób specyficzny, ale mógłby to być równie dobrze dzień po prostu cieplejszy od ciepłych i bardziej bezchmurny od chmurnych, bo póki co nie mamy nigdzie przykładu sceny dziejącej się w takim zupełnie typowym dniu na wyspie. 2) "zwyczajowe ciemne chmury" niekoniecznie równają się burzom, a w każdym razie nie w umyśle czytelnika, który nawet nie wie, że czytając wcześniej, powinien był się tego domyślić ;) Przykładowo u nas jesienią też mamy zwyczajowo ciemne chmury (no bo nie jasne), ale zazwyczaj burz z tego nie ma. Ale myślę, że to wszystko wynika z faktu, że czytamy po rozdziale, a pewnie gdybyśmy przeczytały naraz wszystkie, dajmy na to, pięć czy sześć, do samego lotu, to najprawdopodobniej wszystko by nam się po drodze zdążyło wyklarować, bo pewnie w okolicach tego lotu będzie więcej okazji, żeby naturalną koleją rzeczy wspomnieć o regularnych burzach czy ogólnie warunkach pogodowych i klimacie. Nie jest przecież powiedziane, że na samym początku trzeba czytelnikowi dać kompletny przewodnik po świecie przedstawionym. "W tym czasie na wierzch zaczynała wychodzić jej prawdziwa osobowość. Nie była wcale taka nieśmiała ani milusia - okazała się być pewna siebie, stanowcza i szczera." Okej. Więc opisana dwutygodniowa przemiana jest mocno nieprawdopodobna ;) I to nie tylko z psychologicznego punktu widzenia. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć z perspektywy czytelnika, że nieśmiała i milusia to jest/była Burza, a nie Iskra. Iskrę konsekwentnie kreujesz na osobę miłą, wyrozumiałą, ale też asertywną i szczerą. Grzeczne potraktowanie zalecającego się Nereta nie jest w moim odczuciu nieśmiałością i milusiowatością, tylko grzecznością właśnie, a z drugiej strony osoba nieśmiała nie postawiłaby się w ten sposób w obronie słabszego i nie wzięłaby go pod skrzydła. Moim zdaniem do konstrukcji bohaterki przyczepić się nie można, jest konsekwentna, a to, co prezentuje zacytowane zdanie, nie powinno być obiektywnym faktem serwowanym przez narratora (bo stoi w sprzeczności z opisywanymi tu sytuacjami), tylko ewentualnie rozwianiem subiektywnej opinii Burzy, która po samych obserwacjach mogła mieć o Iskrze nieco inne, bardziej słodkopuchate wyobrażenie. Więc niekoniecznie że "na wierzch zaczęła wychodzić" prawdziwa osobowość Iskry jako taka, a prędzej że "Burza coraz lepiej ją poznawała". "Jednakże młode rodziły się rzadko i w małych ilościach, a to tylko zmniejszyło ilość smoków które przetrwają do dorosłości." Smoki to duże drapieżniki – u nich zasadniczo rodzi się mało młodych, a przeżywa jeszcze mniej. Tak już mają ci na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ " Mama jej opowiadała, że sama też kiedyś będzie toczyć walki o partnera i vice versa - a że już jest silna, w przyszłości na pewno będzie miała wielu adoratorów. W gruncie rzeczy była to przyjemna myśl; nawet jeśli nikogo by nie wybrała, zawsze miała szansę na znalezienie przyjaciół, prawda?" Hah �� To urocze, jak Burza myśl o godach i adoratorach od razu wiąże z friendzonem XD Mały zgrzyt natury językowej, którego doświadczyłam: "Mama mówiła, że z brudnymi łuskami nikt mnie nie będzie brał na poważnie. ''-Nie, poza twoimi ofiarami. - Iskra przekrzywiła głowę. - Jeśli będą wiedziały, że się czaisz, to same cię zjedzą."'' To "nie" wprawia mnie w lekką konsternację, czy "nie" – że nie będzie brał na poważnie, czy może "nie" jako zaprzeczenie całego "nie będzie brał" (czyli że będzie). Wiem, że po zastanowieniu się łatwo wybrać właściwą opcję, ale chyba bardziej intuicyjnie by to brzmiało, gdyby przed "poza" zamiast "nie" dać "nikt" – wtedy jest jasne, że na poważnie Burzy nie będzie brał nikt poza jej ofiarami. Swoją drogą, grzebiąc w pierwszym rozdziale w poszukiwaniu wcześniej wspomnianych chmur, natrafiłam na zabawny (w kontekście stanowiska Iskry) opis: "Z tej okazji większość smoków postanowiła spędzić dzień (...) czyszcząc łuski. W końcu jak można się innym pokazywać wyglądając jak potwór bagienny? Nawet zwierzyna by wyśmiała takiego łowcę." To czystego łowcę zjedzą, a brudnego wyśmieją. Zwierzynie nie dogodzisz XD No i drobiazg językowy tutaj: "Zdarzało się też, że młodzi wezwali o pomoc (...)" – "prosić o pomoc" albo "wzywać pomoc" ;) Co do drugiej części tekstu, z czarnym smoczęciem w roli głównej – historia brzmi super, wygląd smoczęcia trochę demoniczny, Burza odpowiednio przerażona dostrzeżeniem małego demonka. Trochę się zastanawiam, dlaczego ta abominacja w ogóle żyje – jeśli jego ojciec był uznany za zdrajcę, a on sam jest potomkiem niechlubnego wroga swojego gatunku, to Tytany Burzomioty chyba powinny go zabić. W sensie, własnym młodym urządzają niebezpieczny rytuał, by uczynić gatunek silniejszym i tym samym go chronić, innymi słowy ze śmiercią własnych pobratymców się godzą dla większego dobra, więc chyba dla tego samego dobra i bezpieczeństwa (oraz, nie ukrywajmy, prewencyjnie oraz ku przestrodze wszystkim przyszłym zdrajcom) zgaduję, że powinny chcieć ukatrupić demonka i jego ojca. (Mogę o czymś nie wiedzieć, ostatecznie jestem po jedynie dwóch rozdziałach. Tak sobie gdybam.) Tymczasem Burza wydaje się przerażona tylko wyglądem (konkretnie w sumie oczami) demonka, ale kiedy ten się odwraca, smoczyca się rozluźnia. Nie myśli też "och, to ten szpieg/och, to ten, co chce nas pozabijać – muszę natychmiast biec do mamy!", tylko "o, ciekawe, czy to szpieg albo czy będzie chciał nas pozabijać – pogadam o tym z przyjaciółką". Czyli, jak wnioskuję, żadnego odgórnego ostrzeżenia/przypisywania mu złych zamiarów/nakazu ścigania i zabicia nie ma, są tylko matczyne opowieści i zakaz zbliżania się do złego towarzystwa. Stosunek do sprawy ciekawy i chętnie zerknę w przyszłości, jak się to rozwinie. Przepraszam, że to takie długie, trudno mi się wyzbyć nawyku rozpisywania się :)